Petits instants Gravés
by Yagaelle
Summary: Ce sont ces petits instants du quotidien. Ces instants anodins, communs, inhabituels, drôles. Ces petits morceaux d'histoire qui sont gravés dans les lignes qui suivent.
1. Introduction

Petits Instants Gravés

Résumé : Ce sont ces petits instants du quotidien. Ces instants anodins, communs, inhabituels, drôles. Ces petits morceaux d'histoire qui sont gravés dans les lignes qui suivent.

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages et de l'univers ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible, en fonction de mes disponibilités.

Je répondrai à toutes les reviews, si vous la poster en anonyme, pensez à laisser votre adresse mail.

Bonne lecture à tous.


	2. Devoir

**Titre : Devoir**

**Nombre de mots : 75**

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! Ca m'énerve ! Comment vous faites les garçons pour y arriver ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent éberlués. Pour la première fois de leur scolarité, ils pouvaient voir une Hermione en apparente difficulté sur son devoir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mais, je n'arrive pas à faire seulement 3 parchemins ! J'en suis au second et je viens tout juste de finir l'introduction !


	3. Puzzle Magique

**Titre : Puzzle Magie  
><strong>

**Nombre de mots : 85  
><strong>

- Maman ! Fred et Georges ils font que me zembêter !

- Va jouer au puzzle avec ton petit-frère.

Percy partit donc rejoindre Ron qui jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre avec son puzzle tout neuf des Canons de Chudley.. Il semblait hésiter entre deux pièces lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce.

- Je peux jouer avec toi ?

- Oui oui, j'arrive pas à trouver la batte de Forks.

- Je viens t'aider !

- C'est pas juste, les puzzles magiques c'est trop dur, ça bouge tout le temps !

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.<em>


	4. Histoire Oubliée

**Histoire Oubliée**

**Nombre de mots**** : 102****  
><strong>

Je sens bien que cette vieille sorcière se méfie de moi. Elle a tout à fait raison, même si maintenant qu'elle m'a ouvert sa porte, il est trop tard pour elle.

Un sourire amical, la voilà toute ragaillardie…

Conte, conte, vieille dame ! C'est la dernière fois que tu le feras. Bientôt, ce sera mes mots, mes yeux et mon visage sur cette histoire.

Fin de l'histoire ? J'ai ce que je voulais.

« - Oubliette ! »

Voilà qui est chose faite. Mais comment s'appelait ce village dont elle parlait ? Gilderoy, il ne manquerait plus que tu deviennes amnésique !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous plaira plus que le chapitre précédent. N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)<em>


	5. Frayeur Nocturne

_Titre : Frayeur Nocturne_

_Nombre de mots : 85_

* * *

><p>« - Tu iras à Gryffondor ! »<p>

Le petit Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut de ce cauchemar. Il courut au plus vite dans la chambre de ses parents complètement paniqué. Il sauta sur le lit et secoua son père jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux.

« - Papa ! Papa ! Je veux plus aller à Poudlard...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai peur d'être à Gryffondor...

- Ne t'en fais pas, aucun risque. lui répondit son père avant de se rendormir. »

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur. Ce drabble a été écrit sur une demande de Bewitch_Tales. <em>


	6. Encore des gobelins !

Encore des gobelins (95 mots)

« … Ainsi, Gardebout le gobelin chauve, a gagné la bataille de Spartim contre Jinxy l'elfe de... »  
>A chaque fois que Léobert levait la tête pour vaguement écouter le cours, il entendait toujours les mêmes inepties sur les gobelins. Il se mit à rêver d'un cours d'histoire qui parlerait enfin de choses qui concernent vraiment les jeunes sorciers assis dans cette pièce et propre à les intéressés.<p>

Mais, qu'est ce qui intéresse ses condisciples ? Poudlard !

Léobert prit un nouveau parchemin et inscrit en haut, de sa plus belle plume, _Histoire de Poudlard_.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de continuer à me lire 3<em>


	7. Première Année

**Titre : Première Année**  
><strong>Nombre de mots : 91<strong>

- Lestrange ! Il a quoi à te dévisager comme ça le premier année ?

Rodolphus se tourna et croisa le regard d'un premier année de Serpentard aux cheveux gras et au nez disgracieux. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et replongea son nez dans son assiette.

- Je crois bien que tu lui plais !  
>- Arrête de déconner Lucius, c'est qu'un môme…<p>

A la fin du repas, le môme s'approcha pourtant de Rodolphus, et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

- Tu as de la salade entre les dents.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal prise par mes cours. Merci de continuer à me lire et à laisser des reviews 3<em>


	8. Défilé

_Titre : Défilé_

_Nombre de mots : 83 mots_

* * *

><p>- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !<p>

Un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère calme de la maison Potter. Le cri venait de l'étage où les enfants jouaient tranquillement sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison qui était très heureux de servir l'élu et qui refusait d'être payé, au grand dam d'Hermione.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de rire : le cri venait de la pauvre créature. En effet ses enfants, tous les trois déguisés, tendaient à l'elfe des vêtements pour qu'il participe au défilé.

* * *

><p><em>Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été très occupée par mes études et mon orientation. Pendant les vacances je vais essayer de me rattraper.<em>


	9. Il a recommencé !

_Titre: Il a recommencé !_

_Nombre de mots : 107 mots_

* * *

><p>- Harry ! Il faut que tu lui parles !<p>

C'est une Hermione furibonde qui venait de franchir l'entrée de son bureau d'auror. Les cheveux en pétard, les mains au niveau de la taille, cela ne présageais rien de bon.

- Que je parle à qui ?

- A ton meilleur ami !

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Il a recommencé !

Harry ne voyait absolument pas à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion.

- Il a encore mangé le goûter de Rose au lieu de lui mettre dans son sac !

Il n'y a pas à dire, Ron a un problème prononcé avec la nourriture.

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)<em>


	10. Amitié

**Titre :**** Amitié**

**Nombre de mots :**** 94**

2 Novembre 1981, sur la tombe de James Potter, un homme laisse lentement les larmes couler le long de son visage. Il vient de perdre deux de ses trois meilleurs amis, le dernier est le responsable de ces morts. En une seule nuit, Remus vient de perdre les trois personnes avec qui il a construit sa vie et l'homme qu'il est actuellement.

Seul dans le froid de l'automne, il quitte le cimetière avant la tombée de la nuit triste et pensif. Cette nuit sera une de ses premières pleines lunes seul depuis bien longtemps.


	11. Bibliothèque

_Titre : Bibliothèque_

_Nombre de mots : 86_

* * *

><p>Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque à une heure très matinale quand elle osa s'aventurer vers le rayonnage des romans, curieuses de voir ce que les sorciers pouvaient bien écrire. Elle choisit un livre lui rappelant un des nombreux livres à l'eau de rose que lisait sa mère. Quand elle l'ouvrit pour voir si c'était semblable aux livres moldus, un petit papier cartonné en tomba : la liste des emprunts avec les dates de retours. Un seul nom y figurait à cinq reprises : Perceval Weasley.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre. J'attends vos reviews avec plaisir.<em>


End file.
